


Blanket Thief

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Stealing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hanzo's legs are prosthetic, M/M, The Primal Fear when your significant other mentions having cold hands/feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Hanzo steals the blankets





	Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something domestic

Hanzo stirring next to Jesse is what wakes him up in the middle of the night. The archer is spooned right up to Jesse’s back, arm thrown around Jesse’s middle. Jesse uses his stump to pap Hanzo’s arm to get his attention, since Jesse’s prosthetic arm is resting on their bedside table.

“You okay, baby?” Jesse voices, raising his head a bit so his pillow doesn’t muffle his already sleep slurred words, “Had a nightmare?”

“Not tonight, love.” Hanzo nuzzles against Jesse’s shoulder blades, “I’m just having a little bit of trouble sleeping,” Hanzo’s voice turns dramatically pouty, ”my feet are cold, you see. Can you warm them for me, my love?”

The warning bells are on in seconds, Jesse wiggling out of his lover’s hold lest Hanzo get any ideas, “Oh no you don’t, you keep your freezin’ toes ta yourself, thank ya kindly.” 

It’s when he spots Hanzo’s prosthetic legs resting against the end of the bed as he rolled further out of Hanzo’s hold that he realizes Hanzo’s played him like a fiddle. Jesse squints over to his now cocooned lover, who’s now wrapped up to the nines in all of the blankets and peering at Jesse smugly from inside the blanket hoard.  

“You little sneaky blanket thief, ya don’t even got feet.” Jesse turns over and prods Hanzo’s sides, which only makes the archer grin wider and pull the blankets tighter around himself, “Ya know this ain’t gonna protect ya from me.”

Hanzo only sinks further into the safety of his cocoon, eyes alight with mischief, and the smile Jesse knows is on his face is contagious. 

“Now, I don’t wanna resort ta tickin’ ya, Darlin’, but I will if I must.” Jesse prods at Hanzo’s sides through the blankets a little more insistently. 

Hanzo only wiggles, a low keened “Noooo” the only word that gets past his delighted laughter. 

Jesse takes the opportunity to smooch the tip of Hanzo’s nose when the archer lifts his head out of the blanket cocoon enough for Jesse to do so, “C’mon, Darlin’, lemme in.”

Hanzo’s laughter dies down when Jesse wraps him up, cocoon and all, in a one-armed hug to hold the archer tight. It’s Hanzo’s turn to smooch Jesse’s crooked nose, “Hmm, make it worth my while?”

“Wonder how I’d do that.” Jesse ponders aloud, raising his hand to cup Hanzo’s face and rub his thumb over his archer’s cheek, “A kiss, maybe?” He leans close to rub his nose against Hanzo’s, “That the right answer, Baby? Is a kiss the key?”

Hanzo only hums, considering, “Perhaps. You will not know for certain unless you try.”

“Fair ‘nough.” Jesse mumbles before pressing his lips to Hanzo’s.

The kiss is sweet, soft except for the rasp of their beards rubbing. It does the trick though, as Hanzo’s arms are wrapped around Jesse by the time they meet for their fourth kiss. Jesse falls back asleep not long after, Hanzo cradled close, both now content and warm under a pile of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> They need more domestic shenanigans okay
> 
> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
